Madness
by luffyfan7
Summary: This is going to be a chapter story. It's about chris and Clarisse from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's about clarisse telling chris about when he was crazy. Please read the story my pharagraphing skills are laking off today.


Yo, I know I haven't written in a while but I was thinking of a good story. Now behold a Percy Jackson and the Olympians . It's about Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez. Yay! Celebrate the minor characters. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But man I wish I did.

The screaming echoed in his head as he remembered the silent terror of being mad. The pleas of mercy and thoughts of being driven insane.

Madness.

He had been mad. He had felt it all. Now Chris Rodriguez was back at camp. A tall and well built Hispanic with shaggy black hair. He hardly remembered the day when Clarisse had found him mumbling about string outside in her mother's backyard. This was obviously bothering him. One way to be certain was to talk to Clarisse.

"Whaddaya want, Chris?" Clarisse said harshly while stabbing a dummy in it's stomach with her spear maimer. She had stringy brown hair with a muscular body and brown eyes.

"Hey. Clarisse, do you remember the time you found me in your backyard?" Chris asked trying to avoid Clarisse electric spear.

Clarisse's expression changed from anger to hurt." Yeah, why do you need to remember that time?!" Clarisse growled.

"It's been kinda bothering me. Can you tell me about it?" Chris said hoping not to taste the wrath of "Maimer".

"Fine." Clarisse growled with a sigh. "It started out like this.."

_Clarisse walked outside slightly before lunch hoping to get some exercise. She wandered about her backyard(Which led straight to the desert) before seeing some tall teenager mumbling to himself. Wait a second. She knew that kid. It was Chris Rodriguez from camp. Clarisse walked over and tenderly put her hand on Chris's shoulder. _

"_Hey Mary. Do you know where I can find some string? I really need it or boss will be mad." Chris spoke slurring his words._

"_Chris, I'm not Mary. I'm Clarisse. Your girlfriend before you left camp." Clarisse spoke she almost sounded…… Hurt. _

"_Ummm. Yes. Sure, Mary. Do you know where we are? I mean one, second I'm in the labyrinth. Then the next, whoosh! I'm here. So did you happen to see Luke around? I'm supposed to meet him." Chris spoke as if he just drank 6 cups of expresso then some red bull. _

"_Chris, how about you come with me to my house. We can find this "string". Then we'll find you that bast..I mean boss." Clarisse said through clenched teeth._

"_Okay, Mary. Hmm this place looks familiar. … Is it phoenix, Arizona? Ohh is this a desert? Man is it sunny." Chris said as Clarisse grabbed his arm and led him to her house._

_Clarisse dragged him for what seemed to be an hour before she saw her house. "Mom!" She shouted briskly trying to get Chris up the steps._

_A tall, pretty young women with brown hair walked in. "Hi honey. How are you?" She spoke happily. Until she noticed what seemed to be a deranged lunatic admiring a ball of yarn. "Honey, who's that. Is he from camp?"_

"_Yes. Mom. Can you take me to camp? He needs some medical help." Clarisse said as she ripped a ball of pink, fluffy yarn from Chris's hand._

"_But! The string, Mary. I need that string." Chris spoke._

"_Honey, Not right now, I need a moment. Why don't you talk to your dad?" Clarisse's mom said as she added garlic to the frying pan she was holding over the fire._

"_Fine!" Clarisse said as she gripped Chris's sleeve and dragged him into the living room._

"_What are you doing Mary? What will the fireplace do for you. It can't talk." Chris said as he laughed merrily._

"wow, I was messed up." Chris said totally interrupting Clarisse.

"It gets worse. After I talked to my dad who told me to destroy the labyrinth entrance, which didn't work, we brought you to cap. Then it took a turn for the worst." Clarisse said with pain in her eyes.

" What happened?" Chris shouted ruining the intensity of the moment.

"I'll tell you if you just shut up." Clarisse yelled at Chris. " was I?"

Okay end of chapter. Hahaha I'm a jerk. So very dramatic. So if you haven't realized it's ClarissexChris. Well only as little bit now. But their love will show later I swear. Um yeah sorry for not writing and whatever. FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cries* To be continued Please comment to make me a better writer. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
